


Werewolves at the Big Top

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rocket Power (TV), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike, Jo, Sky, Cindy, and Maxwell plan on going to Atlantic City with Mystery Inc along with their guests from Nicktropolis, of course with Phil, Lil, Arnold, and even Reggie, but Otto, Sam, and Twister sneak aboard to find out what the big secret is as they leave town after a series of werewolves robbing jewelry stores for an unknown purpose and must blend in with the circus.





	1. Chapter 1

It was evening in Cartoon Network City, everyone was sleeping except for certain people Mike, Jo, and Sky were outside since it was the full moon. They were peeking behind the bushes and saw Peter and Lois having a picnic.

"Ugh, just looking at those two makes me sick." Jo groaned.

"Ignore them, remember why we're here." Mike told her.

"Why are we here again?" Sky asked. "Are we gonna hunt someone?"

"No, but I've been having strange dreams lately about werewolves." Mike said.

"Good or bad?" Sky asked her cousin.

"Bad." Mike replied.

"How bad?" Jo asked.

"Robbing the jewelry stores, turning other people into werewolves, attacking innocent people..." Mike listed.

"That is bad..." Jo said. "Do you know who it is?"

"I don't think so..." Mike shrugged. "We might have to do some investigating, like detective work."

"You can count on me, Mike." Sky promised.

"Same here." Jo added.

"I also told Phil, Lil, Reggie, and Arnold too," Mike then said. "They're gonna help us out."

"I get Phil, Lil, and Arnold, but why Reggie?" Sky asked.

"I bit her so that she could be in the Netherworld Tournament," Mike explained. "She can't change into a wolf, but she still has the same abilities that one would have."

"How'd you manage to do that?" Jo asked.

"Drell made a cure for her, but with side effects." Mike explained.

"Of course." Jo scoffed.

"All right, guys, let's go." Mike said.

Jo and Sky nodded and followed Mike as they did a search around town much like Batman would check out Gotham City after bedtime for many citizens.

"So far so good." Sky commented.

"I don't think so," Jo growled after sniffing the air. "Look!"

The three tomboy girls turned around and saw a black-furred werewolf robbing a jewelry store.

"Of course..." Jo rolled her eyes. "All right, let's go!"

"All right, mutt, drop that jewelry!" Mike demanded.

The werewolf growled and ran away from its kind.

"Get back here!" Mike demanded.

"This won't be easy," Sky said to herself. "Are you sure we can solve this without superheroes?"

"We're werewolves too, cous, we can handle it." Mike reassured.

"Well, all right, if you're sure." Sky shrugged.

"I'm sure," Mike confirmed. "Let's go."

Mike and Jo went on ahead. Sky hesitated at first, but she sighed softly and soon followed after her fellow werewolves. The werewolf was running from the trio, jumping from roof-to-roof.

"Stop, thief!" Sky yelled out.

The werewolf growled and continued to run away from them.

"So that's how they wanna play it, huh?" Jo huffed.

"Then we'll play that game too," Mike replied. "Let's go."

"Right." Jo and Sky agreed.

The werewolves continued to chase each other. The unknown werewolf grabbed a car lifted it up, and then threw it at the trio. Jo grabbed the car and threw it right back at the werewolf. The other werewolf dodged it and went into the alley, disappearing somehow.

Sky ran into the alley and looked around. "They're gone!" she then told the jockette and her tomboy cousin.

Mike and Jo sniffed the air and growled again.

"Now what?!" Jo asked.

"We wait," Mike replied. "Besides, we're going with Mystery Inc to the circus in Atlantic City. Phil, Lil, Reggie, and Arnold are gonna come with us too."

"We'll need the rest for the trip, but I wonder what the bad werewolves need that jewelry for?" Sky pondered.

"Who knows?" Mike shrugged.

"Who cares?" Jo scoffed. "It's a crime and however did it will suffer from ME!"

"Easy there, tiger; we'll get them," Mike said before she pulled out her cell phone to dial a certain number. "I should call the other guys to see if everything's going okay over there."

Meanwhile, at Nicktropolis, Phil, Lil, Reggie, and Arnold were the only ones up and about at this hour to make sure that everything was okay.

"So far so good." Reggie commented.

"I'm tired." Phil yawned.

"Surprised you still are after falling asleep when Dad was scolding you for breaking his favorite wedding present." Lil scoffed.

"Whose fault was that, Lillian?" Phil huffed. "You're the one who kicked that soccer ball too hard!"

"Guys, no fighting, we have a job to do." Arnold scolded the DeVille twins.

Phil and Lil murmured in agreement. Reggie then sniffed the air and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Lil asked her.

"Something is not right." Reggie told them.

"Is it someone from the Ghost Zone?" Arnold asked his girlfriend.

"If it's an alien from the night invading us all, call Jenny." Phil deadpanned.

"No, it's-" Reggie began.

Like in CN City, another werewolf was robbing the jewelry store.

"Something like that." Reggie then finished.

"Come on, we gotta stop that thief!" Arnold told the others.

"Let me see if I can catch the thief." Reggie decided. With her new speed, due to being a werewolf before, she began to chase after the bad werewolf invading their town.

The werewolf snarled as they continued to run with the jewelry.

"STOP, THIEF!" Reggie demanded as she then jumped high in the air and was about to pounce onto the werewolf.

The werewolf grabbed a trash can and threw it at the tomboy, but Reggie punched the trash can, breaking it in half. Phil and Lil soon came in, joining Reggie and Arnold to stop the loose werewolf in Nicktropolis.

"All right, flea bag, you wanna deal with your own kind?" Lil snarled.

The werewolf growled and ran away from the kids, jumping from roof-to-roof, disappearing into the night, but not before howling at the moon. Lil, Phil, Reggie, and Arnold took a look around and the werewolf seemed to be gone.

"Well, I don't know how that happened, but we're alone now." Arnold told the others.

"Next time we see him, it won't be pretty." Phil firmly promised.

Lil's cell phone soon rang and she answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey, Mike, what's up?" she then greeted.

'Is everything okay over there?' Mike's voice asked.

"Well, we just encountered a werewolf robbing the jewelry store." Lil informed.

"What?" Mike asked. "That's strange."

"I know!" Lil replied. "What if people trace it back to us?!"

"No, I mean that's exactly what happened over here!" Mike told her.

"What?" Lil asked.

"A werewolf was robbing our jewelry store too!" Mike told her. "Me, Sky, and Jo tried to stop him, but he disappeared too!"

"That's strange," Lil replied. "What can we do about this?"

"Look on the bright side, we'll be at the circus later," Mike replied. "Hopefully it'll turn out better than that time Sky and Jessie were forced to join from that evil ringmaster with that baby elephant with the big ears."

Sky shuddered in memory from that.

"And we'll be there in the morning." Lil promised.

"I guess the gang is gonna have to have a werewolf mystery during this circus." Mike told her girlfriend.

"And we'll be there too to help them out." Lil replied.

"All right, guys, we'll see you tomorrow," Mike said. "I love you."

"I love you too, bye." Lil replied before hanging up.

Unknown to them, Otto, Twister, and Sam were behind the alley, listening in on the conversation.

"And we're going with Mystery Inc too." Otto decided.

"Uh, we are?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yes, Squid, we are." Otto replied.

"But did you see that werewolf?!" Sam yelped.

"I don't care, we're going." Otto replied.

"No way, you can't make me, I'm out of this!" Sam refused and folded his arms. "No way!"

"Fine then," Otto huffed. "I guess I'll be telling Macie all about your Sassy Cat collection."

"You wouldn't dare!" Sam gasped.

"Try me." Otto glared.

"All right, fine..." Sam sighed in defeat.

"Good to have ya on board, Sammy boy." Otto smirked as he put his arm around the geeky boy.

"Spinelli said that she would kill Otto if anything bad happened to me." Twister smiled innocently.

"Twist, shut up, I just got over the nightmares!" Otto scolded his idiotic best friend.

And with that, everyone went home to get some sleep until tomorrow, for an new adventure that was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning...

"Cindy, it's time to wake up..." Penn called in a cheery tone as he came into the girl's room with french toast, strawberries, eggs, and potatoes on a plate with a glass of strawberry soda and a book beside the plate. "I made you some breakfast in--AAAAUGH!"

Cindy's eyes widened as she appeared to be in bed with Maxwell. "PENN!"

"SHELLY, GET IN HERE!" Penn called out.

Shelly rushed over. "What's going on?"

"Your daughter is in bed with a boy!" Penn told the woman.

"You sleep in the guest room and our air mattress popped when my sister came over last weekend!" Shelly replied. "I told Cindy it would be okay!"

"Oh, really?" Penn asked.

"Yes, so now I have to buy a new air mattress for the guest room." Shelly nodded.

"So you're okay with your underage daughter sleeping with a boy?!" Penn asked. "Cindy, how could you do this to me?!"

"You're not my dad," Cindy glared. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get ready for the circus. Hopefully this time we won't run into Vivian Vixen."

"You're going to the circus?" Penn asked.

"Yes, we are, but you can't come because there's no room." Cindy said.

"Who all is going?" Penn asked.

"Me, Maxwell, Mike, Jo, Sky, Phil, Lil, Reggie, and Arnold." Cindy replied.

Penn frowned and sulked.

"No, Penn," Cindy glared. "I think it's time that you hung out with people your own age."

"But Cindy, I love you." Penn said.

"I love you too, Penn, but you need to be more with people your own age," Cindy replied, sounding more like the adult than the child in this conversation. "I get that you're trying to protect me, but I need to hang out with my own friends."

"You still love me, right?" Penn smiled sadly.

"Yes, I do." Cindy told him.

"I like you, Malaysia." Penn said to the blonde boy. 

"Uh, I like you too, I guess..." Maxwell shrugged.

Penn nodded and walked away as Cindy and Maxwell were eating their breakfast. 

Meanwhile, Phil, Lil, Reggie, and Arnold were on the boat headed to Cartoon Network City and were unaware that Otto, Twister, and Sam were in it too. Arnold stared out in the distance as he seemed to have a certain thing on his mind. 

"Arnold, you don't have to worry about your parents anymore, remember?" Reggie soothed. 

"I know..." Arnold sighed. "I just wonder sometimes what would've happened if we didn't make it to San Lorenzo in time."

"But we did, and that's all that matters." Reggie coaxed.

"I know." Arnold replied.

"It's okay, I feel the same way about my mother sometimes..." Reggie comforted. "I wish I could've saved her."

"It's not your fault, Reggie," Arnold said. "You couldn't do anything about that."

"Well, you couldn't do anything about your parents going missing either, we've got this." Reggie soothed.

"Now kiss." Otto's voice mocked.

"Who said that?!" Reggie demanded.

Otto, Sam, and Twister then came out of their hiding place.

"What's up?" Otto asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Phil glared.

"It was Otto's idea, I had nothing to do with this, but they were gonna blackmail me!" Sam cried out.

"Hi, guys, nice day, isn't it?" Twister smiled. "We're going to the circus!"

"We're here on official business, you guys," Reggie glared. "When the boat drops us off, you can just turn back around and go back home to Nicktropolis without us."

"Actually, I told Dad that you're taking us over there, and he said that that was fine with him." Otto replied.

"Too bad, you're going back." Reggie glared.

"I don't think so," Otto retorted. "Besides, I've never had an adventure with Mystery Inc."

"Forget it, Otto." Reggie glared.

"Reggie, I know your brother's a pain, but he might as well come with us." Arnold decided.

"WHAT?!" Reggie snapped.

"All right!" Otto cheered out of victory.

Reggie glared at Arnold.

"He's already here with Sam and Twister, we can't just make them go straight back to Nicktropolis." Arnold defended.

"Fine, but you better listen, got it, Rocket Boy?" Reggie glared to her younger brother.

"Okay..." Otto rolled his eyes.

"I mean it, Otto!" Reggie glared at her little brother while pinching his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Otto yelped. "Okay, okay, okay, let go of my ear!"

Reggie then let go and crossed her arms while glaring at her younger brother on the way to Cartoon Network City.

"Are we there yet?" Twister asked.

"No." Phil said.

"Are we there yet?" Twister asked.

"No." Lil said.

"Are we there yet?" Twister asked.

"Yes, Twist, we are." Otto groaned.

"LIAR!" Twister snapped.

"Mike owes me big time for this," Lil groaned as she held her head. "I can feel my pink stripe turning white."

"Do you think that Reggie would care if I ate Otto?" Phil asked his twin sister.

Lil then raised her eyebrows toward her twin brother.

"What?" Phil shrugged.

Then, soon enough, they arrived at Cartoon Network City and saw Mike, Jo, and Sky waiting for them. Phil, Lil, Reggie, Arnold, Sam, Twister, and Otto then got off of the boat together.

"Otto, Twister, and Sam?!" Mike asked out of shock. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"They followed us here, so we had no choice, but to bring them here." Reggie groaned.

"Hi, Jo!" Twister smiled.

Jo stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

"Hi, there." Sky greeted.

"You're a pretty lady, but not as pretty as Spinelli," Twister said. "She's really awesome."

"Oh, that's sweet," Sky smiled to Twister. "I guess it's time to get going."

"We might as well, also since Rolf is out friend now, he's gonna meet us at the circus." Mike replied. 

"Rolf?" The others asked in surprise since the son of a shepherd was so attached to Kevin despite finding a friendship with the Eds. 

"Yeah, turns out his family was in the circus," Mike replied. "He even knows those Romanian Quintuplets."

"Rolf is your friend now?" Lil asked.

"Yep, thanks to us along with Nazz and Jimmy's help, Rolf left Kevin's gang, and started hanging out with us now," Mike explained. "He even made Flem, Earl, and Boomer into Urban Rangers."


	3. Chapter 3

The Nicktoons soon walked away from the docks and were now heading over for the circus. They saw Cindy and Maxwell with their backpacks, waiting for Mystery Inc to pick them up.

"Hey, guys, just in time too." Cindy greeted.

"We could say the same thing about you, kids." Mike replied.

"Hey, I thought only the DeVille twins, Reggie, and Arnold were coming?" Maxwell pointed out about Twister, Sam, and Otto also coming along.

"Don't ask." Reggie replied.

"I'm so excited for this trip," Otto smiled. "It's gonna be awesome!"

Cindy and Maxwell muttered about Otto since they weren't really fond of him.

"How's your cousin?" Twister asked Jo about Spinelli.

"She's fine, I guess," Jo replied. "She and her friends just stopped Principal Prickly from leaving school to be replaced by a jerk named Dr. Slicer."

"Oh, man, not him." Cindy shivered nervously at the name.

"I miss her," Twister sighed dreamily. "I wish that she could've come with us."

Soon enough, the Mystery Machine was on its way.

"Here comes the Mystery Gang." Cindy told the others.

Brianna and Trent opened the door for them with a smile.

"Hey, guys, come on in." Brianna invited.

The others then went to get inside of the van.

"Uh, I thought only four of you guys were coming." Brianna said once she saw Twister, Sam, and Otto.

"Don't ask." Reggie, Phil, and Lil groaned.

"Well, the more the merrier." Fred shrugged.

"Hi, I'm Twister, and I have a video camera." Twister greeted.

"That's nice." Fred said as he then drove off once everyone was settled in. 

Twister soon decided to film out the windows to make his own video tape to give to Spinelli as a surprise present.

"So, what are your guys's names?" Daphne asked. "I know Mike, Cindy, Jo, Phil, Lil, and Maxwell."

"I'm Reggie Rocket and this is my little brother, Otto Rocket, and that's my boyfriend, Arnold Shortman," Reggie introduced. "And these are my best friends: Twister Rodriguez and Sam Dullard."

"And I'm Sky Podemski, Mike's actually my cousin." Sky added.

"Cousin, huh?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, our moms were sisters." Mike explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys and have you on board." Daphne replied.

"Thanks, Daphne." Sky smiled.

"Sure thing, Sky." Daphne smiled back.

Scooby looked out the window with Twister before snarling as he saw a bunny rabbit out the window.

"Oh, no." Brianna said nervously.

Arnold pet the cowardly Great Dane to calm him down and of course, it worked as Scooby smiled as he was enjoying it.

"A whole week in Atlantic City," Daphne smiled. "This is gonna be the best vacation since Pismo Beach."

"Didn't you guys get attacked by a giant clam or something?" Lil asked since Mike told her many stories about Mystery Inc's adventures.

"Like, yeah." Shaggy frowned.

"Okay, since Santa Fe." Daphne then said.

"Weren't you chased by radioactive cactus people?" Phil asked Daphne.

"Okay, since Washington DC." Daphne tried again.

"Washington... Washington... Didn't something happen over there?" Trent paused to think.

"Hmm... The Lincoln Memorial." Scooby spoke up.

"Oh, yeah, The Lincoln Memorial came to life and tried to stomp on Scooby-Doo and we had to save The President's Daughter, America's Angel!" Shaggy smiled nervously as he put his arm around the cowardly Great Dane as he dawned a top hat and a beard to look like President Lincoln. 

"Four score and RAAAUGH!" Scooby snarled, looking like an evil possessed monster.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped as Sam screamed.

"Calm down, guys, this is Atlantic City, the big capital of the world," Velma told them. "Nothing bad ever happens here."

"Well, gang led shoot-outs." Daphne pointed out.

"Well, yeah, gang-led shoot-outs," Velma admitted. "But it says nothing but fun, fun, fun!"

"Penn loves Atlantic City," Cindy smiled as she took out a map that her 'uncle' gave her. "Beaches, shows, and--"

Phil screamed as he saw something which made Fred swerve around the road after he saw something interesting. A billboard that said Wolfsmoon.

"My favorite band!" Phil gushed. "We have to see them while we're here!"

"Like, mine too!" Shaggy beamed to Phil. "Isn't the lead singer so awesome?!"

"He's the best!" Phil agreed.

"I listen to them too, but I don't go crazy like you two do." Jo scoffed.

"They're okay." Mike added with a shrug.

"You think that's cool? Check this out." Fred gestured to the circus tent right next to them as they drove along. "A circus!"

"Remember how I explained to you what cool means?" Shaggy scoffed.

"I love the circus!" Fred beamed. "You know, I took that circus arts class last summer."

"We know." The others groaned slightly.

"I think I would've mastered the trapeze if I hadn't broken all those bones," Fred told the others. "The trick is to not fall."

"That's great, Fred, but not everybody likes--" Shaggy tried to explain.

"We gotta see it tonight!" Fred beamed.

"Really, I think we would rather--" Cindy tried.

"My treat!" Fred smiled.

"Maybe sometime--" Brianna said.

"I insist!" Fred told them.

"But we don't--" Trent said.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled," Fred smiled to the others. "You guys are gonna love it!"

Everyone else sighed as the blonde leader didn't listen to them.

"Hooray, the circus..." Shaggy groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mystery Machine soon parked as it was now night time.

"Well, they don't open until tomorrow night," Maxwell noticed that the ticket booth was closed. "Guess we better get going then."

"Hang on, I wanna check to see if anyone's here." Fred said as he went to the circus tent which had everyone else follow him inside.

"Wait, no, they're closed!" Otto replied. "I am not going in a dark circus!"

"You should've stayed home then!" Reggie glared at her brother.

"Hey, the door's open," Fred smiled as he opened the door. "Let's just have a little look around."

Shaggy, Scooby, and Sam whimpered in fright. Everyone went inside, including Shaggy, Scooby, and Sam.

"Okay, I am not staying in a dark circus." Sam complained.

"Kinda weird to be here after dark..." Mike commented.

"Yeah, usually by now the people and animals are going to sleep." Sky nodded as she remembered her adventure with Jessie and Dumbo.

"Meh, I like it." Jo shrugged.

"Of course you would," Mike replied. "You're a night person."

"Look at this place!" Shaggy complained as Twister filmed. "Even the stuffed animals are scary! Especially that... What is that, a clown? Come on, guys, on a creepy scale, this place ranks higher than a graveyard."

"An old graveyard." Scooby added.

"Higher than an old graveyard above a swamp that's on fire!" Shaggy added.

"Hello?" Fred called out. "Anybody here?"

"We're trespassing, we should just go." Cindy said, ironically, she wasn't scared this time.

"You guys, I really have a bad feeling about--" Sam started.

The cowardly trio saw a picture of a clown which made them scream in fright. They saw it was just a picture and breathed in relief, but they saw the shadow of someone which made them scream in fright yet again, and they soon ran for their lives before running into everyone else and fell flat on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" The figure asked, revealing to be a long-haired man in a leotard.

"I'm sorry, but the door was open, and we just--" Fred tried to explain.

"Open?" The man looked back. "But I'm sure I locked it."

There was then a howl heard in the distance.

"He is here!" The man told them.

"Who is?" Otto asked.

"Come, we should stick together." The man told them.

"But what--" Arnold tried to ask.

"Come!" The man told them. "He will not lure me in this time!"

"Who?" Lil asked.

"The werewolf." The man finally told them.

"The werewolf?" Shaggy, Scooby, and Sam repeated. 

"Yes, I think he is this way," The man replied as he led the way. "I just hope the Romanian Quintuplets are safe."

"Let's get out of here, you guys!" Shaggy decided.

"I second that notion." Sam agreed.

"Okay." Scooby added.

The trio ran away to get out of the circus.

"Was I ever that spineless?" Cindy shook her head at the cowards. 

"It's good to see you not scared out of your wits so easily anymore," Maxwell smiled to his girlfriend. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Maxwell," Cindy replied. "I still get scared, but not as bad as I was before."

"Yeah, you've really matured," Maxwell approved. "Like Adam Lyon getting used to being a Charles Darwin Middle School student."

"Thanks, Maxwell."

"You're welcome."

Shaggy, Scooby, and Sam kept running away until they found cages. A baboon then screeched at them.

"A baboon!" Sam yelped.

The baboon mimicked everything that they did which they enjoyed the small moment, especially Scooby.

"I guess that's not so bad." Sam smiled nervously.

Shaggy made horns, but the baboon didn't copy him, in fact, he ran away, looking afraid. "Sorry, Baboon Dude, I didn't mean to scare... You."

The werewolf was right behind them, growling.

"Please tell me that's one of your stomachs." Sam begged Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby shook their heads and turned around to see the werewolf.

"Run." Sam told them. 

They all then screamed and ran away like the cowards that they were.

"Mike! Phil! Lil! Reggie!" Sam cried out. "Anyone?! Help us!"

Reggie stopped for a minute and her ear then twitched.

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked his girlfriend.

"Sam, Scooby, and Shaggy are in trouble." Reggie told them.

"We gotta help them!" Lil panicked.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Sam hid inside of the popcorn maker, yelling out 'Werewolf!'. 

The others turned around and saw nothing.

"There's nothing there." Brianna said.

"Yeah, you guys." Trent added.

"Nothing?" Shaggy laughed nervously. "That's a relief."

"Reah!" Scooby smiled to him.

The werewolf then came up right behind them which made the others nervous.

"Aw, what a cute puppy," Twister smiled. "My name is Twister, I'll call you Maurice. Unless you're a girl, then I'll call you Ashley!"

"Twister, that's not a puppy, that's a werewolf!" Otto gulped.

"So he'll need a stronger name then, right?" Twister asked as he filmed the werewolf.

Everyone then yelled out and began to run away from the werewolf, except for maybe Jo. Otto grabbed Twister and ran away with them.

"Aww, I wanna pet the puppy some more!" Twister pouted.

"This way!" The man told the others as he led them to a safe way away from the werewolf.

"Oh, crap, we left Jo alone with the werewolf!" Cindy realized.

"I'm sure that Jo can handle it." Maxwell replied.

"I hope so." Cindy said.

The werewolf growled at the jockette, now ready to attack her.

"You really think I'm scared of you?" Jo scoffed at the werewolf.

The werewolf growled and roared in her face, getting ready to attack her.

Jo glared as her eyes turned red before she tackled the werewolf before it could attack her. "All right, pal, let's do this." She sneered as she changed into her werewolf form.

The werewolf snarled to her and the two soon fought.

There were five young girls who were asleep in one trailer, but they soon turned on the light and poked their five little heads out. They all were pale-skinned with dark hair and wore blue nightgowns and they all looked extremely identical to one another like stereotypical twins.

"What was that?" One girl asked.

"It sounded like a wolf." Another girl replied.

"Maybe it's Father finally coming back for us because he realizes he loves us!" One girl hoped.

"Come on," Another girl suggested. "Let's go check it out before Cousin Rolf wakes up!"

The Quintuplets soon left their trailer and went to go see what was going on when they were supposed to be sleeping.

"How do ya like that, Mutt?" Jo laughed.

The werewolf growled and ran to the jockette.

"I could do this all day, you amateur." Jo laughed at the competition.

The werewolf lifted the popcorn maker and threw it at her. Jo yawned at first before grabbing the popcorn maker and threw it back. The Romanian Quintuplets came out and took a look to see what was going on.

"Werewolves, and there's two of them!" Nadia gasped.

"Should we tell Cousin Rolf?" Dionna suggested.

"Not yet," Glaces replied. "I think that we should wait and see what happens."

"I'm not sure about this." Dionna pouted.

"You must be the werewolf responsible for those jewelry robberies," Jo glared at the werewolf. "Where do you get off?"

"That does not concern you, you sad excuse of a wolf." The werewolf huffed.

"You can talk?" Jo replied in shock.

"Sure I can talk," The werewolf taunted. "What do you think I am, a dummy?"

"Why don't you talk in front of the others then?" Jo asked.

"I don't talk to my prey." The werewolf scoffed.

"Good, because that sure as heck isn't me." Jo smirked as she grabbed the werewolf and tossed him against a wall.

"Those humans sound delicious, especially that dumb one and that smart little girl." The werewolf grinned evilly, referring to Twister and Cindy.

"I don't think so." Jo glared.

The werewolf soon jumped to his feet and went to stalk after Twister and Cindy. Jo had a tendril wrapped around his ankle, making him fall down.

"You're pretty good, why don't you join my pack and together, the werewolves will be the top dog around here and we get rid of the weredogs and werecats," The werewolf offered. "What do you say?"

"No way!" Jo glared. 

"And why ever not?" The werewolf asked. "It could be worth your while~ These humans are just slowing you down, why are you protecting them?"

"Because they're my friends unlike you." Jo glared.

"So be it," The werewolf replied. "Next time we meet, it won't be a friendly visit, my pack will take care of you."

"So will my friends," Jo replied back. "Four of them are werewolves."

"Suit yourself." The werewolf said before going off.

"What has my life become?" Jo rolled her eyes slightly, and she turned back to her human form and ran to check up on her friends.

"Jo, you all right?" Mike asked. "You kinda disappeared."

"I was with that other werewolf." Jo explained.

"How did it go?" Mike asked.

"He wanted me to join his pack." Jo replied.

"Hm..." Mike replied. "He might be a foe."

"I know, but I feel like he's gonna keep bugging me until I say yes." Jo scoffed.

"But I know that you won't betray us." Mike said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Jo scoffed slightly.

"It's gone for now, thank you," The man told the others. "I am Marius Brancusi: The owner of this circus."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Mike shook hands with Marius.

Marius nodded before looking at Mike, Sky, Phil, and Lil which made him think of something.

"Something wrong, sir?" Lil asked.

"Oh, never mind it for now..." Marius replied. "But anyway, how can I ever repay you?"

"Maybe first you should explain to us what's going on here with the werewolves." Brianna suggested.

"Ah, yes, of course, come with me." Marius nodded and led them into his trailer.


	5. Chapter 5

"I inherited this circus from my uncle last year," Marius told the others. "My ex-wife and I always loved running the circus right before we had our daughter."

"Erm... Your ex-wife?" Sky asked.

"Yes, her name was Vivian Vixen." Marius informed.

The others slightly gasped at the name.

"I take it that you've met her." Marius said based on their reactions.

"She's evil!" Cindy cried out. "No offense... But she mind-controlled Jungle Boy."

"And the animals." Sky added.

"And even me." Mike concluded.

"No doubt that she's taken our daughter under her wing in that case." Marius frowned.

"Yep..." Cindy sighed. "And she seemed like such a nice girl at first, but I didn't know she was Vivian's daughter."

"Not even Vivian's father was that nice." Marius sighed.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Oh, nothing, but anyway, I've been organizing this circus," Marius continued. "I've been styling it up, working on the animal acts, giving it a more theatrical performance."

Shaggy was eating from a bag of popcorn, but noticed that there was a hole on the bottom and glares at his best friend as he was eating the popcorn.

"Also I clean the toilets which has been a huge improvement," Marius continued with a sheepish smile. "All this has led to our latest show: Celestia!"

"This is fantastic!" Fred beamed. "Did I mention that I love the circus?"

"Several times, yes." Marius replied.

"But what about the werewolf?" Trent asked Marius.

"It's terrible." Marius replied.

"How bad can it be?" Otto asked.

"I thought that while my employees are out got a night on the town, I'd find some clues about the beast," Marius told the others. "It must be someone who's part of the circus."

"You mean in disguise?" Otto asked.

"Perhaps it's not a disguise, you understand, that it might be a real werewolf, right?" Marius replied.

"Yeah?" Reggie replied, unfazed.

"It's just I expected a different reaction," Marius said. "I was being dramatic, did I show you my backbone muscles?"

"Moving on." Mike replied.

"All right," Marius continued. "For the last few months, the creature has plagued us wherever we go. It has scared off many of my artists, and every city we visit, it has stolen jewelry."

"The werewolf robbed the jewelry store in our city." Sky replied.

"Ours as well." Arnold added.

"Rewelry?" Scooby asked.

"Jewelry! And I thought my accent was bad," Marius muttered about Scooby before he continued onward. "I'm very sorry for your trouble in your hometowns. Very strange... Why would a werewolf want jewels?"

"Well, maybe he's a lady werewolf?" Twister suggested.

"Twist..." The others deadpanned slightly.

"Well, ya know, girls like pretty things, my mom likes gold," Twister shrugged. "Moms are girls, right?"

"Uh, I don't think so." Otto said.

"I think so, I'm not sure." Maxwell added.

Cindy rolled her eyes with a slight face-palm.

"Well, it was just a thought." Twister shrugged.

"One thought in your head, a new record." Maxwell deadpanned.

"I think I heard a case about this like in 18th century Bavaria," Velma spoke up. "May I use your computer?"

"Of course." Marius allowed.

"What about you, Cindy, does this remind you of anything?" Maxwell asked his girlfriend.

"Just a kinder and more family friendly version of the historical fiction novel, Water for Elephants." Cindy shrugged.

"Oh, here it is." Velma said after she had typed 'Bavarian Werewolves' in the search engine.

"What's it say?" Maxwell asked her.

"It was in Ingolstadt," Velma informed. "A werewolf known as Hans collected certain gemstones and used them to increase his power. Normally, a werewolf only becomes a wolf at the full moon, but with the right combination of jewels, Hans was able to change from man to wolf at any time. He and the werewolves he created terrorized Ingolstadt for decades."

"Created?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, anyone who was bitten by a werewolf and lives is turned into a werewolf," Velma explained. "The England Scot werewolves claimed many victims driving out by Maximilian the Third and with the help of the werewolves led by Joshua Mazinsky, who was the alpha of his pack."

Everyone instinctively looked toward Mike at the mention of the surname 'Mazinsky'.

"Wow, you guys are lucky you didn't get bitten." Daphne said to Shaggy, Scooby, and Sam.

"Yeah, we're very lucky." Sam moaned.

"Good werewolves?" Marius replied. "There's no such things. All werewolves are evil."

Shaggy suddenly coughed and his face turned bright red.

"Everybody get back, he's turning into a werewolf!" Fred panicked.

Marius took out a wreath of garlic and threw it at Shaggy.

Shaggy then coughed out a piece of popcorn as the garlic hit his stomach. "Some friends!" he then glared slightly. "I need the Heimlich and you're reaching for the silver bullets!"

"I hope he realizes that garlic is for vampires." Reggie commented.

"You got it?" Sam added. "Silver bullets are for werewolves, garlic is for vampires, and the Heimlich is for Shaggy."

"Who are you people?" Marius asked. "How do you know so much about werewolves?"

"We solve mysteries," Brianna replied. "It's kind of our hobby."

"And our friends are werewolves." Twister revealed.

"TWISTER!" Lil snapped.

"What?" Twister innocently asked.

"A hobby and your friends are werewolves?" Marius replied. "Stamp collecting is a hobby, and kids in the Chess Club are friends! Solving mysteries and having werewolves as friends--Wait! Maybe you could help me investigate this werewolf!"

"Yes, and we could pose as circus performers!" Fred beamed.

"Just no mimes, please." Trent begged.

"I thought you lot seemed familiar..." Marius said to Sky, Phil, Lil, and Mike. "I'd like to speak with you later."

"Sure." Mike accepted.

"But of course, it will be very dangerous." Marius warned the others.

"And there's the why not." Shaggy replied.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Sam walked away until Sky blocked their way.

"We have to do this, you guys," Sky told them. "For the good of the circus."

"Forget it!" Shaggy refused.

"For the safety of the public?" Arnold asked.

"Like, no way!" Shaggy declined while Scooby shook his head.

"For all the cotton candy you can eat?" Jo bribed with a smirk.

"Count me out!" Shaggy refused until he realized what the jockette said as Scooby licked his lips. "And churros too?"

"And churros." Mike replied.

"Like, dude, I'm in!" Shaggy gave in.

"Me too!" Scooby added. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Oh, I don't know..." Sam replied anxiously.

"Well, if you're going to pass for circus artists, it's going to take a little work." Marius smirked before he took out a green and purple outfit which made the others flinch slightly.

Soon enough, everyone else left, but Mike, Sky, Phil, and Lil were left behind as requested by Marius.

"You all remind me of performers that the old boss had when I was an apprentice in my youth, they were forced to work here when their special abilities were discovered, but luckily for me, I helped them escape, even though it didn't work out so well." Marius told the young werewolves.

"Why does this involve us?" Lil asked.

"Do you know two sisters named Miranda and Theresa Wolfe and maybe another one they called Betty Giselle?" Marius asked.

"Our mothers!" Sky realized.

"I thought you all looked familiar..." Marius replied.

"So, you're telling us that our mothers were in a circus?" Phil asked.

"Yes, it's all because of my ex-father-in-law, Ricardo Vixen." Marius explained.

"Ricardo Vixen?" The others asked.

"My old boss from my childhood back when my uncle brought me here before I was old enough to own the circus." Marius nodded.

"What was he like?" Lil asked.

"He was a very cruel man who abused his animals and employees." Marius informed.

"Kinda sounds like that book Cindy read over the summer." Mike commented.

"And it wasn't pretty with what he did to your mothers." Marius shuddered in memory.

"You mean that he hit them?!" Lil glared.

"Yes, with a whip, very harshly." Marius confirmed.

"That's awful!" Phil said.

"I know, I wanted to help them, luckily I could, even if Ricardo punished both me and my uncle." Marius frowned in memory.

"What else?" Sky asked.

"He wanted me to attack any of those who would turn against him, but I wouldn't, so he threatened to use silver bullets against them." Marius said.

"How did Ricardo even find out about them anyway?" Lil asked.

"He saw them one night and forced them to become sideshow freaks for him or else he'd tell the town to have them killed," Marius explained. "He called them The Wolfenstein Sisters."

"WHAT?!" Mike yelped.

"I'm afraid that's true, not even Vivian was as harsh as her father." Marius replied.

"Did you just defend Vivian Vixen?" Sky asked.

"Well, how do you think she got to the way she is today?" Marius asked. "I kinda fell in love with her when I was young, because an act went horribly wrong and she took care of me and we started to fall in love. They call it a Florence Nightingale effect."

"Do you miss her?" Mike asked.

"Of course I do," Marius replied honestly. "Her and my little Kennedy."

"I never met this Vivian, but based on what Mike told me, I don't want to." Lil said to Marius.

"Is Ricardo still alive?" Phil asked.

"I think so, why?" Marius replied.

"So that I could kill him and eat him." Phil stated.

"Oh, boy..." Mike rolled her eyes. "How are you ever gonna find him anyway?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." Phil replied.

Lil just rolled her eyes at her twin brother.

"Well, thank you so much for telling us." Sky told the ringmaster.

"You're welcome, I just had to tell you folks about it." Marius replied.

"We appreciate it," Mike replied. "And we trust you, even if you used to date Vivian Vixen."

"Thank you." Marius smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

After the talk, everyone was now dressing up for the circus.

"I feel uncomfortable." Cindy said as she looked down as she wore a purple leotard with tights and ballet flats.

"How do you think I feel?" Velma groaned as she wore a helmet with goggles in a blue leotard with white stars and a white fluffy skirt with orange and red fringe with orange tights, and red flats.

"Reg, come on out." Otto told his sister.

"You too, Sky." Jo added.

"We're not coming out!" Jo replied.

"We look ridiculous!" Otto added.

"Come on, we're all wearing the same thing!" Sky replied.

"That's the problem!" Jo complained.

"Yeah, you guys go on without us." Reggie added.

"Reg, don't you remember that you wore a skirt before when you tried out ice-skating while Cilo played hockey with us?" Otto reminded.

"Oh, yeah," Reggie scoffed. "The worst time of my life!"

"I'll bet that you look really pretty." Lil replied.

"Don't you dare call me that word, Twin #2." Jo huffed.

"Guys, come on, just get it over with!" Mike told Jo and Reggie. "I promise, out of everyone, I won't laugh."

"Fine, but if I hear a chuckle, I'm ripping out your innards and using them for Halloween decorations." Jo threatened.

"Just come on out." Mike told them.

"Fine." Reggie groaned.

The two tomboys then both came out of their hiding places to reveal themselves. Everyone then looked to see how Jo and Reggie looked. Reggie came out in a pink tutu top with light pink tights and white slippers which looked a lot like her ice-skating outfit when she ice-skated with Twister's cousin.

"Nice threads." Sky commented.

Reggie groaned in response.

"Okay, Jo, your turn." Mike said.

"Fine, fine..." Jo grumbled.

"We won't laugh." Mike promised.

"You better not, or else." Jo warned.

Everyone then saw the jockette as she then came out of her hiding place next. Everyone looked to see Jo in an outfit like Reggie's, but it was dark blue, almost indigo, and she had light purple tights like Cindy and had black slippers.

Otto snickered at first, but then laughed out loud at Reggie and Jo. "You guys look ridiculous!"

Jo growled as she was then about to pounce on Otto and make him pay for laughing.

"No, let me handle this." Reggie told Jo.

Otto kept on laughing until his sister grabbed him by the tights which made him yelp. 

"Hello..." Reggie glared down to Otto. 

"Hey, Reg..." Otto squeaked slightly. "Could ya loosen your grip?!"

"Why?" Reggie asked.

"Because it's hurting me." Otto groaned.

"It's better than what Jo would do to you." Reggie told her brother.

"You got the strength of a werewolf." Otto replied to his sister.

"Maybe she's the werewolf that's causing all of this mayhem." Twister guessed.

"Shut up, Twister." Reggie muttered.

"Now, Reggie..." Arnold warned.

"Never mind all of that now, I need to know, do any of you have circus skills?" Marius asked his guests.

"Phil and I were in a circus before." Lil told the others.

"I was better than you." Phil smirked.

"You guys were in a circus?" Mike asked, stopping the DeVille twins from having one of their infamous arguments.

"I didn't tell you about that?" Lil asked back.

"No, you didn't." Mike replied.

"When did this happen?" Sky asked Phil and Lil about them being in a circus.

"Well, Tommy wanted to get away from Dil, so our parents sent me, Phil, Chuckie, Kimi, and Tommy to a circus camp at the fabulous Cirque de Extravaganza." Lil explained.

"Ah, I see..." Mike replied. 

"I was awesome." Lil smirked.

"Nuh-uh, I was!" Phil glared.

"Does this happen a lot?" Marius asked about the DeVille twins arguing.

"From what I hear, since birth." Mike nodded.

"Tell me, at this circus camp, what have you two done?" Marius asked.

"Trapeze artists." Phil replied.

"I took up Circus Arts class last summer." Fred eagerly raised his hand.

"Why am I not surprised?" Marius deadpanned. "And what did you learn?"

"I worked on the trapeze a little bit, but I ended up with some broken bones." Fred replied.

"You seemed to have healed well." Marius commented.

"What?" Fred asked out of confusion at first until he realized what he meant. "Oh! Not my bones. I was supposed to catch this guy, and, uh, I dropped him onto someone, and they both fell onto some other people."

"That's terr--" Marius started.

"Who hit the tent support which tipped the popcorn cart which set fire to the audience risers which collapsed with 48 people sitting on them." Fred continued.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Marius replied.

"No, it was, but I did learn a valuable lesson about the trapeze." Fred smiled.

"Which was?" Marius prompted.

"Don't drop people, oh, and don't fall." Fred replied.

"Yes, those are kind of the basics," Marius nodded. "How would you like to be a junior assistant back-up position?"

"It would be an honor, sir!" Fred saluted in excitement.

"You are a strange fellow, but I admire your neck wear," Marius replied before he looked to the DeVille twins. "You two will be the trapeze artists."

"We'll do our best." Phil replied.

"Yeah." Lil added.

"Anyone else have any talents that might apply?" Marius asked the others.

"Well, I have skills for the Olympics if that helps." Sky suggested.

"But of course." Marius allowed.

"Bri, remember that when you and I were kids and did motorcycle acts?" Daphne asked.

"I remember that," Brianna replied. "I almost broke my ankle."

"Really?" Marius smiled. "It takes years of practice to--"

"It went like this." Daphne smiled back as she sat on a motorcycle while putting on a helmet. 

"Oh, no, not again." Brianna sighed as she remembered what happened in early childhood.

Daphne grabbed Brianna and put her on the motorcycle and gave her a helmet.

"Daph, I don't know if we should do this again." Brianna told the redheaded girl nervously.

"Relax, I got this." Daphne smiled before starting the motorcycle and began to drive around the circus area.

Brianna screamed a little and as soon they were done which left everyone impressed.

"Right, that will do, anyone else?" Marius nodded before looking toward Mike and Jo. "You two could be like strongmen."

"Well, we don't mean to brag, but yeah." Mike replied.

"Show me what you've got." Marius told them.

"Got any anvils or something?" Jo asked.

"Sure, in the back." Marius gestured behind him with a nod.

"How heavy is it?" Mike asked.

"Let me go get it for you." Marius decided.

Mike and Jo soon waited until Marius would come back.

Marius struggled a little himself, but was able to carry the heavy metal and soon dropped it down in front of the tomboys. "Sorry about that," he told them. "It's very heavy."

"Can't be too heavy for me." Jo smirked as she soon reached out to lift the iron.

"It weighs about 2,000 pounds." Marius warned.

"Dang." Cindy commented.

Mike and Jo soon decided to lift the metal for themselves to show Marius just how strong they really were.

"My word, that's incredible," Marius marveled. "How in the world can you--"

"We're werewolves, remember?" Mike reminded.

"I suppose so..." Marius replied. "Though, since you are like your mother, I can trust you, as well as your cousin and soulmate."

"Thank you." Mike nodded.

Marius walked over to Cindy and Maxwell. "How would you two like to do the juggling and unicycle act?" he then asked.

"Oh, um, I'm not very good at either..." Cindy rubbed her arm nervously.

"But Cindy, didn't Penn teach you how to juggle?" Maxwell asked.

Cindy's eyes widened as she began to remember that experience.

"Look, Cindy, it's not as hard as it looks, if I can do it, anyone can," Penn told Cindy as he juggled torches lit on fire. "Why don't you give it a try with those beanbags?"

"But Penn, I can't do that," Cindy said. "I have butter fingers!"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Penn replied.

Cindy then picked up the beanbags. Penn soon took the torches in one hand and put out the fire and sat down to see what she could do.'

Cindy then tossed up the beanbags in the air and tried to catch them and juggle them, instead she accidentally hit Penn in the face with them. "Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God," she then instantly panicked. "I'm so sorry, Penn!"

"No harm done... Maybe you need more focus... Try these eggs..." Penn took out a carton of eggs.

Cindy tried again only for the eggs to splat all over him.

"Cindy, I want you to run." Penn said.

"And find other things to juggle?" Cindy asked.

"No..." Penn said calmly at first before glaring. "I want you to RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Cindy yelped and ran as Penn chased her.

"I'll juggle YOU!" Penn glared.

"Worst experience of my life." Cindy shuddered from the memory.

"Don't worry, I got this." Maxwell comforted.

"We need someone for the comedy act," Marius said before looking to Otto, Twister, and Sam. "How's about you three?"

Cindy and Maxwell snickered to that.

"Sure, Maya Santos says I'm really funny." Otto smiled.

"Yeah, funny looking." Twister smiled back simply.

"Get back here!" Otto growls and chased after his best friend. "I'll show you funny looking!"

"Whoops, I gotta exit stage left!" Twister said as he ran away from Otto. 

"I'm not sure if I'm really funny or not..." Sam shrugged. "When have I ever made anyone laugh at me?"

"Well..." Reggie spoke up.

"Intentionally!" Sam told her.

"I'm sure that you will find a way, young man," Marius replied before looking to Arnold. "You love animals, right?"

"Yeah." Arnold nodded.

"How would you like to be a lion tamer?" Marius suggested.

"Sounds pretty good to me," Arnold smiled. "I once rescued a tortoise with my grandmother and sent him back into the ocean."

"Our last lion tamer ran away because he couldn't handle the lion," Marius told Arnold. "I was hoping that you could handle him, I'd hate to put him down."

"I'm sure I can handle him," Arnold replied. "Where is the big guy anyway?"

"Outside in his cage, but I can--" Marius explained until he then noticed the football-headed boy was suddenly gone. "Uh, where did he go?"

"Here, lion, lion, lion..." Arnold called gently. "Here, lion!"

The lion was sleeping and heard a noise he woke up and roared at the intruder.

"Take it easy, I won't hurt ya." Arnold soothed the lion.

The lion still growled at him.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Arnold promised as he held out his hand to the lion.

The lion growled softly then.

"Are you okay?" Arnold asked. "What's wrong?"

The lion whimpered and held out his paw to show that there was a thorn inside of it.

"Oh, you poor thing," Arnold coaxed. "Let me get that out for ya... That is, if you'll let me."

The lion whimpered and flinched at first. Arnold took out the thorn and smiled. The lion yelped and soon looked to see the thorn out before smiling back and hugged the football-headed boy with glee.

"How would you like me to be your tamer?" Arnold asked.

The lion nodded and licked his face. 

Arnold laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll be your tamer, but try not to hurt anyone, okay?"

The lion nodded like he could understand Arnold.

"Where did that boy run off to?" Marius wondered before shrugging and looking to Reggie and Sky. "Probably meeting with the lion... Oh, well, now then, as I was saying... You two can be my acrobats."

"If you say so." Sky shrugged with a smile.

"Theresa Wolfe was quite the acrobatic herself," Marius smiled back. "I knew that she would be able to make it into the Olympics."

"I'm not too much of an athlete, but I'll try my best." Reggie told the ringmaster.

"Good, try, that's the most important and key part," Marius nodded before he turned to Trent. "And you, young man, will be the plate spinner."

"Uh, plate spinner?" Trent blinked.

"Surely you can pull it off." Marius insisted. 

"Sorry, I'm a music man, not a plate man." Trent disagreed.

"Hmm... Can you fight?" Marius suggested.

"Well, yeah, but--" Trent was about to say.

"Great, you'll be in stage combat." Marius nodded before walking toward Shaggy and Scooby.

Trent shrugged. "I guess it's better than nothing."

"I usually keep animal acts out of my circus, but you'll be an exception," Marius said to Shaggy and Scooby. "Your friend looks very well trained."

"Oh, he is," Scooby smiled as he held out his paw to Shaggy. "Shake!"

Shaggy grinned and shook his hand with Scooby's paw.

"Beg." Scooby smiled as he took out a box of Scooby Snax.

"Like, please, please, please!" Shaggy begged.

Scooby fed him a Scooby Snack and rubbed his head. "Good boy."

"Just for the sake of tradition, maybe you should do the tricks." Marius suggested.

"That's probably a good idea." Shaggy agreed.

"Probably?" Maxwell deadpanned.

"'Cuz Scooby does more circusy stuff than me anyway," Shaggy smiled. "Go on, Scoob, show him!"

Scooby balanced on the ball while juggling and plate spinning without dropping it, he even did a backflip and his plates and cheeseburger landed in his paw. "Ta-da!"

"You taught him all of this?" Marius asked Shaggy.

"He tried, but he just can't get it." Shaggy replied.

"Good boy." Scooby smiled and patted Shaggy on the head again.

"And..." Marius then said before looking around for Velma as she hid away and he came toward her. "Hello?"

"Hi." Velma smiled shyly.

"If you're with your friends, I could put you on the churro cart." Marius offered.

"No, no, no, I can't do it." Velma trembled.

"Do what?" Marius asked.

"Do anything." Velma replied.

"There are still a few acts I could use..." Marius pondered.

"Hey, Velma, how about knife throwing target?" Cindy suggested. "Uncle Penn does it all the time! Luckily for me, he hasn't tried it out on me yet."

"No." Velma winced.

"Sword swallowing?" Marius suggested.

"No." Velma's eyes widened.

"Oh! I know, fire eating!" Cindy yelped.

"No!" Velma told her and Marius.

"Hmm... The only thing left is the Human Comet." Marius replied.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Velma shrugged.

"You'll be shot out of a cannon." Marius told her.

"Can we get back to the knife throwing?" Velma groaned then.

Everyone soon came out of the tent once they were all set.

"I have to get everyone prepared," Marius told his guests. "Meet me back here in the morning."

"Check," Shaggy smiled. "What time?"

"5:00." Marius replied as he left.

"5:00 in the morning?" Cindy groaned.

"There is no 5:00 in the morning!" Otto laughed as he thought that that was a joke.

Everyone left to get some sleep for tomorrow.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sam moaned.

Everyone soon left to sleep.

"Ah, on the bright side, no Penn..." Cindy smiled. "Now I can sleep in peace for the first time in... Ever!"

Of course they all shared a room each. Fred, Trent, Shaggy, and Scooby in one room, Daphne, Velma, and Brianna in another, Sky, Reggie and Cindy in a room, Mike and Lil in another, Otto, Twister, and Sam in another, Phil, Maxwell, and Arnold in another and Jo wanted the room by herself for some reason. In Sky, Reggie and Cindy's room, Reggie pulled out a bottle that Drell gave her right after the tournament.

Flashback

"Excuse me, Rocket?" Drell called. 

"Yes, sir?" Reggie replied.

"This will let you change back into a werewolf form, but only use it for emergencies." Drell told Reggie as he handed her a bottle which had a potion inside of it.

"Thank you, sir, I will." Reggie promised.

End of Flashback

 

Reggie sighed as she took a deep breath. "I might as well use this, I mean, we could need Werewolf Reg."

"You say something, Reggie?" Sky asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering about the werewolves." Reggie replied.

"Can't say I blame you," Sky replied. "I really hope they get stopped soon."

"I hope that I don't get bitten." Cindy hoped.

"Don't worry, Cindy, we'll protect you." Sky soothed as she patted the younger girl on the head.

"Come on, everyone, we have a big day tomorrow, we might as well get some sleep." Arnold told the others.

"You want a soapbox, Arnold?" Otto scoffed. "I can't hear you."

Jo slapped Otto upside the head.

"Ow!" Otto glared in pain.

"You sure that you don't wanna come and share a room with me and Lil?" Mike asked Jo.

"I'm sure," Jo replied. "I need to do something anyway."

"What?" Otto scoffed. "Making out with a picture of your girlfriend?"

Jo ignored him and walked off.

"I know I'm right." Otto smirked smugly.

"Can't you lay off?" Reggie glared at her brother.

"What?" Otto replied. "I'm only joking."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Cindy complained about Otto. "I don't like this attitude."

"Big deal," Otto replied. "Can you even be less annoying?"

"At least Eddy is more nice than you are." Cindy retorted.

"Excuse me?!" Otto glared.

"Well, it's true!" Cindy glared back. "I'm not sure what Mike even saw in you when she came back to Nicktropolis just to be with you!"

"Cindy, not now." Mike warned.

"Eddy can be greedy sometimes, but at least he's nice." Cindy told Otto.

"That's it, you're dead!" Otto glared only for Twister and Sam to get a hold of him. "Let me go, she's dead!"

"Mike, could you give me my water bottle?" Cindy asked. "I'm thirsty."

Mike nodded and gave it to her.

"Ah, thanks." Cindy smiled before she took the bottle and drank from it from her new bed.

"Otto, calm down!" Sam cried out.

"No, I want to handle her!" Otto sneered. "If I was a werewolf, I would rip you in half!"

Cindy just glared and rolled her eyes before she went back to drinking from her bottle to help her fall asleep.

"Just give me five minutes with this annoying coward!" Otto demanded.

Arnold pinched his nerve to make him fall asleep.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Just a nerve pinch," Arnold told him. "He'll be fine in the morning."

Sam then backed away from Arnold nervously as he didn't want to be the victim in the next time. Then everyone went to bed for tomorrow. Unknowing that someone was watching them.


End file.
